project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
FRLG TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order Obtained the Boulder Badge * TM39 Rock Tomb - Gift from Brock after defeating him * TM09 Bullet Seed - Mt. Moon 1F, near the entrance from the Pokemon Center side * TM46 Thief - Mt. Moon B2F (area is cut off from the rest of the map), on a platform north of a Rocket Grunt *'TM05 Roar' - Route 4 West, on the second-highest hill in the northeast *'TM45 Attract' - Route 24, inside the northernmost ledge area *'TM43 Secret Power' - Hidden behind a cuttable tree and a Camper on Route 25, requires either pulling the trainer away from his spot or the use of Cut (need 2 badges to use) *'TM28 Dig' - Gift from Rocket Grunt after defeating him, unlocked after helping Bill on Route 25 *'HM05 Flash' - Route 2, enter from Diglett's Cave and show Professor Oak's aide that you have captured at least 10 Pokemon *'TM44 Rest' - S.S. Anne, go from the entrance to the stairs on the far right and enter the second to last door down the bottom hall *'TM31 Brick Break' - S.S. Anne, find the door with three family members on the entrance floor *'HM01 Cut' - Massage the Captain's back on the S.S. Anne Obtained the Thunder Badge ''specifically'' * TM34 Shock Wave - Gift from Lt. Surge after defeating him Obtained at least the Cascade Badge * TM03 Water Pulse - Gift from Misty after defeating her * TM40 Aerial Ace - Route 9, the southwestern corner, requires Cut to access route * TM27 Return - Route 12, Gift from girl inside gate near Lavender Town * TM05 Roar - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM15 Hyper Beam - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM28 Dig - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM31 Brick Break - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM43 Secret Power - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM45 Attract - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM16 Light Screen - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Fresh Water * TM20 Safeguard - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Soda Pop * TM33 Reflect - Celadon Department Store Roof, Gift from girl after giving her a Lemonade * TM13 Ice Beam - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM23 Iron Tail - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM24 Thunderbolt - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM30 Shadow Ball - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * TM35 Flamethrower - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * HM02 Fly - Route 16, Gift from girl inside house that requires Cut to get to * TM12 Taunt - Rocket Hideout B2F, in the middle of the spinner maze tiles * TM21 Frustration - Rocket Hideout B3F, hidden in the small generator area directly south of the stairs from B2F * TM49 Snatch - Rocket Hideout B4F, the northwest room * TM29 Psychic - Saffron City, Gift from Mr. Psychic * TM41 Torment - Silph Co. 4F, on a table near the bottom-right room * TM01 Focus Punch - Silph Co. 5F, southwest area where the boxes area (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM08 Bulk Up - Silph Co. 7F, near the laptop in the eastern area (must have chased Rockets out of Pokemon Tower first) * TM18 Rain Dance - Route 15, northwesternmost part above the ledges * TM11 Sunny Day - Safari Zone Area 1, on the ledge beside pond * TM47 Steel Wing - Safari Zone Area 2, beside a tree west of the rest house * TM32 Double Team - Safari Zone Area 3, southeast of the secret house * HM03 Surf - Safari Zone Area 3, Gift from the man inside the secret house * HM04 Strength - Fuschia City, Gift from Warden after handing him his Gold Teeth Obtained the Rainbow Badge specifically ''' * '''TM19 Giga Drain - Gift from Erika after defeating her Obtained the Marsh Badge ''specifically '' * TM04 Calm Mind - Gift from Sabrina after defeating her Obtained at least ''the Soul Badge ' * '''TM06 Toxic - Gift from Koga after defeating him * TM48 Skill Swap - Route 12, on an island near Lavender Town that requires Surf * TM17 Protect - Power Plant, in the dead end area in the middle of the plant * TM25 Thunder - Power Plant, bottom right room area * TM22 Solarbeam - Pokemon Mansion B1F, western room with lots of plants * TM14 Blizzard - Pokemon Mansion B1F, northern room in front of four identical machines Obtained the Volcano Badge ''specifically'' * TM38 Fire Blast - Gift from Blaine after defeating him * HM06 Rock Smash - Ember Spa, One Island Obtained the Earth Badge ''specifically '' * TM26 Earthquake - Gift from Giovanni after defeating him for the last time Obtained all 8 Badges * TM02 Dragon Claw - Victory Road 1F, north part of the northeastern boulder puzzle * TM37 Sandstorm - Victory Road 2F, corner near the eastmost switch * TM07 Hail - Victory Road 2F, northeast corner near the Juggler * TM50 Overheat - Victory Road 3F, northwest corner Obtainable via Pickup ability * TM10 Hidden Power Obtainable only in the post-game * HM07 Waterfall '''- Icefall Cave, Four Island * '''TM36 Sludge Bomb - Rocket Warehouse, Five Island * TM42 Facade - Memorial Pillar, Five Island Category:TM Lists